charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Verdona
Verdona is the daughter of Scarlet and Yang, youngest sister of Anne and Nami, Xavin and Xavia, and member of the Gem Trio Gem Trio Gwen came to visit Anne and her sisters and discovers about their Gemanian heritage. She and her sisters practices their powers with their parents. Personality Verdona (or V, Dona, or Tough Gal) can be defined best as a tomboy. She is always full of energy due to her cheerful nature. She is known to describe as a tomboy, cheerful, full of energy, bright, lively, unique, upbeat, go-getter, and witty girl with spunk and sass. Like Megara, she also has a huge competitive streak when it comes to sports, but knows it's all in good fun. Verdona can tend to speak in a cowgirl slang tone of voice. Despite being a tomboy, Verdona revealed her seductive side by showing off her good looks, and flirting with the boys to get what she wants for free. Verdona tends to mock other people when she is in a battle or competition and can be summarized as an energetic, friendly, and fun loving girl who can, so to speak, "hang with the guys." Powers and Abilities Verdona has inherited of her mother's powers as a Gemodite by having telekinesis(in a glowing pink telekinetic aura), ensnare enemies in her flowing tendrils of pink hair, create pink circular energy blasts to knock opponents back, and fly at incredible speeds through the air, and possesses omnilinguism and controlling weather. But unlike her parents, she has possess the ancient power of the Buttercup, making her usually deal around flowers by punching, jumping, kicking, and even ground pound. Her signature movie is Petal Crush. *Summons huge petals around her fists or fingers. *Literally flies above the ground where a bed of flowers appear under her. *Summoning a barrage of petals around herself which seem to lift her into the air where she then kicks to her opponents. *Uses flower petals to hide the items or her sisters from any opponents' eyes, giving Verdona an almost guaranteed hit or strike. *Creates flower petals all-about and a flower like ring appears at the top of her finger with a mint-green center at the tip of the finger, making it appear as her usual flower symbol. Verdona then sends it soaring through the air and once the destination is set a patch of flowers pops up from the ground surrounded by a small sharp petals, attacking enemies. *Cover her hands in flowers in a similar manner to pompoms to block and attack. *Her flower power propels her, allowing her to jab rapidly. *Can spins with flower petals surrounding her fists and returns the punches covered in petals with increased speed. *Create a gust of wind that brings along razor-sharp flower petals. *Can control any flowers that you have touched. *Can turn any flowers into monster-like plant. *Touching soil can cause a plant to grow. *Can change the color of the flower. *Absorb solar radiation to grow and unleashed a solar beam. Gem Trio Outfit﻿ Verdona wears a light green stockings, greenish-white high heels, black leotard with light green accents. Category:Charm Squad Category:Tomboys